scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of the Ghost Rig
The Secret Of The Ghost Rig is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise The gang have to stop a ghost truck from haunting a highway, help Daphne dodge Rung Ladderton, a boy who her parents want her to date because he's heir to the Ladderton ladder company, help Fred's dad get reelected for mayor, and find out who's stealing the town's crystal doorknobs. Synopsis In the night, a speeding driver is warned by a policeman not to drive too quickly. Suddenly, a large truck rushes by. The policeman gets on his bike and follows the truck along the cliff road. He manages to drive right up to the front window so that he could tell the driver to slow down, but her realises that no one is driving the vehicle. He is run off the road and splashes into the sea water. Meanwhile, Fred and the gang are helping Mayor Jones to win the reelection against George Avocados. In Daphne's house, her parents are keen for her to meet up with Rung Ladderton, who is a rich boy and heir to the company of his father. When priniting out pamfflets for Fred's father, Scooby accidentally overloads the systems and ink explodes over George Avocados. Driving home, the gang in the Mystery Machine are met by the Ghost Truck that has suddenly appeared behind them and is trying to push them off the cliff. It succeeds, but the gang are lucky to find that they land on the lower road. The truck comes again and they are forced to enter a tunnel with the truck gaining on them. Fred manages to steer the wheel so that they reach the edge of the road anda away from the truck. Sheriff Bronson Stone arrives to take down details. He claims that the Ghost truck will be a good tourist attraction. Daphne receives a call from Rung Ladderton about having dinner at The Bloody Stake. To Daphne's astonisment, Fred seems all right with it. Returning to Mayor Jones' office, the gang discover that door knobs are missing around the city. Velma points out that George Avacados could use this as a turning point for people to turn to him as a better leader. They head to the Clam Cabin and realise that the door knobs are gone there and Skipper Shelton is still inside. Daphne awaits Rung in The Bloody Stake, who arrives very late and rudely says that Daphne should pay because he'd forgotten his wallet. Fred comments on his ascot and they swap. Daphne can't believe this. Fred has now set up a trap in the town hall for the Ghost Truck and they go looking for it on the cliffs by following George Avocados, whom they suspect. Avocados' car disappears and they land straight in front of the Ghost Truck, but it hasn't been turned on. They decide to look closer, but it then turns on and they are forced to be chaced again. This time, Fred turns behind a large rock and turns his headlights off. The Ghost Truck just goes straight by. The gang now investgate the cliffs as this seems the perfect place for the ghost truck to hide. they find a secret cabin and piled high inside are the door knobs of Crystal Cove . The Ghost Truck appears down the cave and the gang rush back to the Mystery Machine. This time they head into the main city, with Fred's mind on the trap he'd set. After a bumpy ride on top of one of the house's roofs, they enter the town hall and Scooby starts the trap. The Ghost Truck is thrown to the ground by a large spatula. Mayor Jones appears after hearing a lot of noise. Rung Ladderton crawls from out of the truck. He performed as the Ghost Trucker so that he was able to secretely transport the door knobs to his cavern in the cliffs. He was desperate on finding the crystal door knob that Avocados' father had replaced with a door knob. Mayor Jones apologises for loosing a very popular tourist attraction, but makes up for it by announcing that he is staying as the mayor. He receives a large cheer. Cast and characters Villains * The Ghost Truck driven by Rung Ladderton Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** City Hall ** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** Blake Mansion ** The Bloody Stake ** Crystal Cove Caves Notes/trivia * UK premiere date: 26th October, 2010. * The diamond doorknob is not actually recovered until Theater of Doom. * A road battle between a truck and a smaller car is the theme of the movie, Duel. * The jumping gimmick on the Mystery Machine is like Speed Racer's Mach Five. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 1 DVD released January 25, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set to be released October 8, 2013. Quotes Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes